1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a modular jack connector having an improved configuration regarding the contact fixing block so that solder tails of the contacts of the modular jack connector can be positioned within a relatively large area to meet the requirements of different printed circuit board (PCB) layouts.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,817 discloses a prior art modular jack connector that comprises a contact module 1' as shown in FIGS. 4-5. The contact module 1' includes a plurality of contacts 11' which are insert molded into a rectangular contact fixing block 12'. Each contact 11' includes a spring beam contact portion 111', a curved portion 112'a body portion (not shown) received in the contact fixing block 12' and a solder tail 113'. Each spring beam contact portion 111' extends from the curved portion 112' at a fixed angle and extends outward in cantilever fashion. The spring beam contact portions 111' are arranged in a row. The solder tails 113' downwardly extend from a bottom face 114' of the contact fixing block 12' for being inserted through holes in a PCB and soldered thereto.
In the disclosed prior art, the solder tails 113', as shown, extend beyond the relatively small bottom face 114' of the rectangular contact fixing block 12'. This means that the position of the solder tails 113' is confined within a quite small range, which is unfavorable for meeting different PCB layouts developed by different manufactures. Hence, an improved electrical connector having an improved contact fixing block configuration is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.